ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestuck High/Chapter 7
Text my frend told me 2 try ritin in da pov off sumone so i will try 2 do that this chapter ok so plz tell me if it ok. JOHN POV i relly didnt no what to do about it all it realy seemed to much. I was in love with rose but somthing didnot feel rite about it. it seemd as tho she was ledding meonto sumthing that i felt unsuely aboot. I fell as thought i should protect her but it was all to much and i was scarred. i didnt no if i wanted to do this. "My boy" tarvos cooed as we waked up the mountain "yu can do this becaus you are a worrior and u strive for it!" "i feel liek my luck has gone with the wind tho" i repelled "do i rely love rose? Or is their someone else?" "maybe i can help you decade in time jonathan" tarvos wiggled his eyebros. I begun too fell hot at that. Tarvos was attractive nd i had a crush on karkit when he was their but i wasnt homo. I loved rose and i needed too procreate her babys from Sollux sence she was a woman so she couldnt do it. i had to be a man and standup for her. I new rose all ways had a thing four jade to. the way they looked at one anoter was filed with hot firy passione and i new they wanted one another. It was kinda hot tho sence they were two girls and it turns me on. suddenly there was a hand on my figh. I mooned and saw it was Tarvos who were grinin at me. My face was red and i lucked awaay but Gamzee caught it. his eye fishes in my and there were no where to look. I was surronded. "we no u want ouer harddics in your harddrive johnny..." tarvos giggled I moaned. "we wont tell rose it okay" gamzee seed when cumming over "my wand can make miracles." they were rite.i wanted it. i wanted themm. this is who i am. "Ok...do it..." i said and pulled down my pants. Gamzee came over and groped my warhammer of zillyhoo and tavros wet my crater with his hot tendancies. i got hard and begun to moon and tarvos stuck his bull into my flower and then gamzee did the sam. it felt rely good to hav both of them in me an makin my bucket bigger. "ooh gamzee! tarvos! pull it in more! ooooh yeaaaah" i yodeled as i roded them on the mountain. then i came and then they both came in me and they spill theyre pollen in side my flower. But then somthing extrinordinry happened. tarvos stood up and his eyes widen like sausepens. "I remembur now...I AM KARKAT!" karkat came. "omg" me and gamzee said karkats back now! WHTT WILL HAPPN IDK LOL I DO BUT U DNT REVEW PLZ OK HE PLOTZ GETTIN HARDUR! Characters *John/Eridan *Rose *Karkat/Tavros *Sollux (mentioned) *Jade *Gamzee Chapter 7